Sneaking in Bowser Castle and Invader has Arrived
They are sneaking to get to Bowser's Throne Room and they are in the Dungeon Ace: Looks like a Dungeon. Peach: It was. Danger Duck: And the Pit is full of Lava. Daisy: That's right. Lexi: And look there's a Ladder. I wonder where is headed. Mario: Let's find out, but first we need to get Across the Lava. Luigi: See that rope. We could swing it over there. Danger: Okay. Some of us will go first. So I guess it's ladies first. Peach: You're so nice. Peach jump and grab the Rope and she swing across the Lava and Daisy is next Mario: It's me and my Brother's turn. And then Bowser's Minion's found them Ace: They found us! Hurry! They swing across the Lava and it's Lexi turn Ace: Duck! Take this Hammer with you. Duck: Why!? Ace swing across the Lava and Duck is Fighting them with a Hammer Duck: Oh! Mama! I have got to get me one of these. And then he's is gonna a Dry bone Duck: You should know, that you are the strangest Skeleton I ever known. And then the Dry Bone knock over the Hammer and it fell to the Lava Duck: How about two out of three? Dry Bone is knock him out. But then Ace swing the rope to Duck and he swing across the Lava Ace: Duck! Watch out! Duck is pulling up the rope and he avoided the Lava Duck: Ha! You see. I am unstoppable! And no one will defeat Danger- And he got hit from a Wall Duck: Duck... All: Ow. Duck: I'm okay. And I'm Alright. Ace: Come on. Let's climb up. They Climb up the Ladder Meanwhile Bowser Jr: Hey! They Prisoner has escape even Mama Peach! Lammy: We have to tell Dad. Larry: We can't. He said he need a peace and Quiet. Iggy: So we have to test them by our own? Wendy: This is crazy. Ludwig: Well, we have no choice. So we have to get them. Back to Our Heroes Peach: So you're saying that your from Acmetropolis in the Future. And you got superpower from the Meteor? Lexi: Yes. And the 6 of Us have those power. Danger: And after that we became the Guardians of the Galaxy. Daisy: So how did you came to Mushroom Kingdom? Ace: We got Teleported. And we have to save the world from evil. They walking the in Hallway Peach: So why did Rosalina want you and his Friends to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Ace: Because we're Heroes. And that's what Heroes do. And even though we have some bad News. Peach: What Bad News? Ace: You're gonna like this. But... 4 minutes later Peach: What! Beanbean Kingdom is under attack by the Invader. They were at the Balcony in Bowser Castle Ace: That's right. And even though they took the Beanstar from them. Luckily everybody has survived from the Battle. Danger Duck: And even though for that the Prince from the Kingdom have survived too. But even though we have to hurry before they does. Daisy: Oh. Please. There's no way they will come to Bowser's Castle. Luigi: And that why we have to get the 3rd Element before they does. He fell of Balcony but Slam saved him Peach: (Sigh) After that they made it to the Door and they saw a Sign Peach: Let's me see. "You must play xolophone correctly by the Note, if you don't do it correctly. You'll be burn to crisps." Danger Duck: Don't worry. You guys I can do this. He is the Xelophone and he's very good Lexi: Wow. Duck. You're very good. Duck: Check this out. He is playing Xelophone and then a Fire just almost burned Luigi's hat Ace: Duck! You remember the sign said? It say "Burn to Crisp". Duck: Fine! If you gonna play, you have to do it correctly. He play the Xelophone correctly and the Door is Open Ace: Let's Go. They are going to the next floor until they got Knock out from something it was the Koopaling and they use their Wand to knock them out. Meanwhile And then the Invader is coming to Bowser's Castle any minute now. Category:Cutscenes